Hiiragi Seijuurou
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, possibly higher. Unknown with Reverse Cross Name: Hiragi Seijuurou, Seiji Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, One of the Leaders of the Six Forces, “Concept of Disease” (due to the countless diseases riddling his entire body and how deadly they are, he has been called of this as such) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Technique Mimicry (replicated the fighting skills of Ayakashi, who is a master of Chinese martial arts with several hundred years of experience), Enhanced Senses, Matter Creation, Manipulation, and Destruction, Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect if killed as long as he wills it), Levitation, Barrier Creation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate so long as his will and soul are intact), Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation,Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Explosion Manipulation (Able to create powerful space rupturing blasts at any spot he wants), Pocket Dimension Creation, Non-Corporeal (Technically immune to conventional damage as he is nothing more than a dream), Can virtually annihilate anything (be it physical things, abilities, space, spirit, concepts, etc.), Spatial Manipulation (Able to warp space and emerge from it. Can also destroy it with his “magic”), Can induce feelings of anxiety and fear with his presence, possesses utterly immense willpower (Continues to live despite having a destroyed body littered with countless deadly diseases and other negative factors. His willpower is also such that Amakasu, whose will overcomes that of Alaya which, on top of being the source of all of existence and is the combined consciousness of all humans across all universes, past, present, and future, cannot break his spirit no matter what), Resistance to Mental (Able to resist Yurika’s ability which allows her to passively rewrite minds over several kilometers with his willpower; even after the former was boosted with the blood of a Rosei), Spritual (Kuubou’s miasma, which has high soul and mind damaging properties and can rot anything in contact, did not affect Seiji at all, He was also unfazed when walking around Shinno, a being of pure malice who can corrupt souls, with no ill effects to his being), Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual Attacks. With Reverse Cross he can: absorb human beings, recreate beings he’s absorbed (ex. His wife) as dolls that are immortal and heal even if they were ripped to pieces, steal anything from his opponents (i.e a physical body or body part, memories, feelings, experience, sense of crisis, abilities, soul, concepts, etc.) and swap them with diseases in his body in return. Attack Potency: Building level (Should be comparable to Yoshiya’s who can dish attacks of this level with his explosions, was able to damage the former in their fight, who is able to tank blasts of this level, before Yoshiya’s evolution as a Rosei), possibly higher (had a physical encounter with Ayakashi, who was capable of easily punching through his barriers; said barriers having the mass and durability of an entire mountain). Unknown with Reverse Cross. Can bypass durability in a number of ways. Speed: Supersonic (Can boost his speed past the sound barrier with Kanten boosts) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily lift up and toss Yoshiya with Kantan boosts, exact limit unknown) Striking Strength: Likely Class GJ, Possibly higher. Durability: Likely Building level, possibly higher. Mountain level with barriers (His barriers are as heavy and durable as an entire mountain); regeneration, resurrection, and the nature of his existence makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Constantly endures having every disease in his body, which is so painful that an ordinary man would die in one second from shock) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius. Hiiragi is an incredibly talented and intelligent man, having mastered as many as twenty-five languages by the age of 16. This is partly due to the hundreds of thousands of human beings he absorbed. He has fully assimilated their collective experience and intelligence, allowing him to fully utilize every Kantan to their maximum potential. However, he doesn’t utilize these abilities frequently and usually restricts himself to ones that boost his physical stats and explosive blasts. Hiiragi is also connected to a phenomenon known as “Essence of Experience”. Along with his own intellect, this connection allowed him to memorize and replicate all of Ayakashi’s (a master martial artist with several hundred years of experience) perfectly with a glance. He was also the one who completed the Kantan Dream ability of Mononobe Kousen, pulling the powers of Gods from universal unconsciousness. He is also proficient in the use of psychological warfare, frequently taunting his opponents to make them feel disdain at him in order to activate Reverse Cross. Weaknesses: Those who see him as an equal (Amakasu Masahiko), “love him fully” (Shinno Akikage) or cannot distinguish between emotions (Nakiri Kuubou) can be immune to his Reverse Cross ability. His diseases are incurable and his body constantly produces new ones no matter how many of them he takes outs of his being. Despite his skill and potency with Kantan abilities, he doesn’t use all of them very often and tends to restrict himself to a few of them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Life and Death Sacrifice of Reverse Crucifixion:' Hiiragi Seijuurou's signature and most powerful ability. This power allows Seiji to steal anything (be it a physical body or body part, memories, feelings, experience, sense of crisis, abilities (which he can use), souls, even something innate like the quality to become Rosei) from his opponents while giving them in return diseases which pollute his own body (countless diseases that contaminate his body, ranging from brain tumors, leukemia, stage-four cancer, and other debilitating illnesses), these diseases can also corrupt the minds of their victims due to containing Hiiragi’s own madness and despair and can even affect the soul. All of these are dreams, meaning they can harm the opponent but the others themselves can't block them if they don’t have the ability to interact with the abstract. For this ability to activate, there are two conditions that must be met: *Seiji must feel envy toward his opponent(s): which is constantly fulfilled due to Hiiragi’s constant jealousy towards everyone and everything for his predicament, being envious of their healthy bodies, their skills, or other traits. *His opponent(s) must harbor negative feelings for him. The moment one feels any hostility, anger, fear, or other negative emotion, Reverse Cross will activate. As long as this condition is achieved, then distance and number of subjects around become irrelevant and unlimited (it also becomes more powerful if more people are present). However, the true root of this ability is what makes this ability fearsome. It is not just negative feelings, but any emotion Hiiragi interprets as such (i.e. mercy, pity, or compassion) or simply directing one’s awareness towards him will activate this ability. Even hiding one's feelings won’t work, as Reverse Cross cannot be fooled by this tactic as Kimenshu, assassins who had their feelings sealed, were instantly absorbed by him. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Geniuses Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Explosion Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier